The New Sin
by JV98
Summary: When Dante and Father receive an invitation to a party in Bayonne, France, things are about to get interesting for the homunculi. Rated M for later chapters
1. The Invitation

Just a quick side note, in this story Dante (in Lyra's body) and Father control the Homunculi. And the age order is like this (youngest to oldest): Wrath:8, Gluttony:20, Envy,Lust,Greed:21, Sloth:38, Pride:60

If you're a visual reader, then imagine the Brotherhood versions of the Homunculi except for Wrath, Sloth, and Pride ^^ (yes it's stupid to do, but I like the wrath and sloth from 2003 better and Pride just because he has an epic mustache and Selim just kinda creeps me out with his eye-shadows ^^")

I do not own any of the characters from FMA or FMA:B. Just my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

"Children, your mother and I request all of you in the study immediately."

Father's voice echoed throughout the old mansion that was currently the new home for himself, Dante, and the homunculi. The youngest,Wrath, had discovered the secluded and abandoned building about a month ago while wondering around looking for Sloth who had fallen asleep under a tree somewhere. Dante and Father fixed up the interior, adding luxurious furniture, dazzling chandeliers and decorations, and exquisite paintings on the ceilings. Not to mention the stunning living quarters. Although they put a great effort in having only the best inside the mansion, they both agreed to leave the outside appearance the same so as not to attract attention.

The first homunculi to enter the study were Sloth and Pride. Soon followed by Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and finally Wrath. Dante counted and sighed disapprovingly.

"Where is your brother?"

"Chill out, I'm right -hick!- here."

Nonchalantly drinking out of whiskey bottle, Greed slightly swayed and stumbled over to join his siblings, which in response gained him a few giggles and smirks from his sober brothers and sisters. Dante rubbed her temples and breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to calm herself, while Father simply rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Now, children, your mother and I have called you in here because we have received an invitation from one of our old... _friends._.. to attend a gala in honor of their eldest son's birthday. It will be tomorrow evening, so I suggest you pack tonight in advance. We also expect you all to be polite and have the best of manners, with absolutely NO outbreaks of excessive physical violence."

Envy placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow in an almost mockingly manner, "So, you want us to wear monkey suits and a tie and act like we give a damn about a birthday party for some twerp we don't even know?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"So what do you mean by we have to pack tonight?"

Dante gave a small smile and looked up at Envy, "Father forgot to mention, the palace is in France. We will be staying that night, the next day, and then returning back home the day after."

At the word France, Lust glanced up from her nails and her eyes slightly widened, "Are we going to have some downtime to enjoy ourselves during the extra day, or is it going to be like a business trip?" All the other Homunculi expressed their annoyance of business trips in their own little way at the same time; Gluttony started sucking on his finger and whimpering, Lust sighed and gave an annoyed expression, Envy groaned rolling his eyes putting both hands on his hips, Sloth's shoulders slumped as she crossed her arms, Pride simply furrowed his eyebrows, Wrath scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, and Greed went crosseyed and swayed back and forth with a confused expression. Seeing their reactions made Dante and Father chuckle, and after Dante calmed herself, she smiled at Lust and said, "We realized that we've been sending all of you out on a number of missions lately, so the whole point of the extra day is for you all to get a day off and enjoy yourselves. We will be going to Bayonne, France for the gala, but during your day off you may travel anywhere in the country and you must be back by 8AM the next morning. Now go get packed. We will be leaving in an hour... and for god's sake, Greed, PUT THE WHISKEY AWAY AND GET YOUR DRUNK ASS IN THE BATH!"

Bayonne, France

The night of the gala, half an hour before

6:00PM

"Mommy, do I really have to wear this jacket? It's so itchy!"

Wrath was wearing a black jacket, a white dress shirt, a bow tie that looked somewhat like a string bow tie, but was messier with the loops hanging down. Instead of pants, he wore black shorts that ended an inch or so above his knees and white ankle socks with slip on dress shoes. Sloth was attempting to brush Wrath's tangled mass of hair, for almost an hour at this point, but he kept moving and tugging on his collar; making it almost impossible to get anything done. Sloth smiled and sat him back down and continued brushing, "Yes dear, you look very handsome in it. Now sit still while I finish combing out your hair." Sloth smoothed out Wrath's hair and straightened his bow tie and gave a smile.

"You look like a little gentleman sweetie. Now come along, it's almost time to leave."

Wrath pouted slightly as he stood up grabbing Sloth's hand. Sloth was wearing a long elegant gown, very similar to her usual dress, however, this was a few shades darker, and was strapless. She had on 2 inch, black, peep-toe heels that had a single strap on the back, and a black shawl. The two walked down the stairs of the inn they were all staying at for the time being and joined everyone in the outside as they waited for the car to arrive. Dante wore an exquisite red and white gown with a low scoop neck, long sleeves, and and full, voluminous skirt, with a number of ruffles and a red rose in her hair. Gluttony wore a black suit, white shirt and bowtie with a white handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Pride wore a dark gray suit with a slightly brown vest inside and a black tie, and of course, his black eye patch. Lust wore a sleek gray-black halter dress with a v-neck that ended at her mid abdomen, showing a bit of her cleavage and showing off her ouroboros tattoo on her collarbone. The dress also split open around her mid thigh, showing off her legs and the dark red fabric on the inside. She wore simple black 3-inch heels, and black gloves that reached the same length as her usual gloves. In addition, her hair was up in a slightly messy bun with the assistance of a large tie, but her bangs remained scattered along her face. Greed wore a blue dress shirt, a dark gray blazer, black dress pants and shoes, and a black tie. Envy wore slightly tighter black dress pants, a white collared shirt, a dark gray vest, and a black tie with a large red ouroboros sign on the front. However, his shirt had been unbuttoned, partially showing off his chest, as well as his tie being untied and he still wore his regular black headband.

Dante sighed and shook her head at the appearance of Envy, but dismissed it knowing he would just loosen his shirt and tie again once they arrived. Father, who was wearing a black suit, tie, and shoes with a gray vest inside the jacket and a white dress shirt, walked up to Dante's side and held her around the waist.

"Well, we must be going if we don't want to be late."

"Wait dear, just one more thing."

Dante pulled out a long red ribbon and used it to tie Father's long blonde hair into a messy low ponytail. "Alright, we're ready to go," Dante said as she smiled cheerfully and wrapped her arm around Fathers, "Our car should be- Ah! There it is!" A long black car pulled up and a chauffeur stepped out opening the doors and gesturing to the ladies, "Right this way mademoiselles."

After the ladies had entered the car and everyone else had gotten in, although Gluttony had required some assistance in the process, the car sped off and they arrived at the entrance of the palace as many other cars pulled up as well. When they reached the large arch entrance, Father turned around and gave all the Homunculi a serious expression, "Remember, BEST behavior... or I will give out a severe punishment to _EVERYONE_... understand?"

"YES FATHER."

"Yup."

"Uh-huh."

"Got it."

"Yes sir!"

"No problem."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it."

Father looked at his children and smiled, "Well, then go have some fun!"

All of the Homunculi stood there for a second in disbelief that their Father would have actually said something like that... but they quickly dismissed it and quickly entered the ballroom. However, they had no idea what was in store for them.

Preview:

"Dante, are you sure it was a good idea to bring them here? I mean this is... _his_ palace... you're well aware that it will be hard avoiding a conflict between _his_ seven and ours..."

"Yes my dear, but I believe that they would have to meet at some time... and this is the perfect opportunity for them to see their opposite. Besides, _he_ has his own sin that he removed from his being, and I think it's about time we introduced her to the family.


	2. Appearances

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

My school doesn't give much leisure time -.-

Important info at top of first chapter, read it first or you won't understand what's going on ^^

(also forget what I said about the visual reading, besides sloth, wrath, and pride, imagine whatever version you want :D)

age order by appearance (youngest to oldest): Wrath:8, Gluttony:20, Envy,Lust,Greed:21, Sloth:38, Pride:60

I do not own any of the characters from FMA or FMA:B (i wish i did though T^T), just my OC's.

Father and Dante took the lead into the palace entrance with the Homunculi following a few feet behind. After showing their invitation at the front, the group entered onto a giant, golden, open staircase that lead down to the party below that was filled with guest. Looking around the massive room Sloth gasped in amazement, Lust's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Pride gave a slight nod of approval, Gluttony began drooling at the sight of the buffet table, Envy and Greed both glanced around and then shrugged their shoulders at each other, and Wrath had to hold his hair out of his face to see everything, "Wow! It's so pretty! Mommy look at the paintings on the ceiling, how did they do that?!" Dante turned around and smiled at the sins, "Now remember what we said about being on your best behavior," Dante eyed Envy and Greed on the word best, "and not causing any trouble or getting into any fights with the other guest. You are free to roam and mingle as you please. In a little bit your Father and I would like for you to meet the host and his family and wish his son a happy birthday. Father and I are going to go talk to some old colleagues of ours, but if anything important happens we'll be easy enough to find. Enjoy yourselves!" Once they were out of earshot, Father leaned towards Dante whispering, "Dante, are you sure it was a good idea to bring them here? I mean this is... his palace... you're well aware that it will be hard avoiding a conflict between his seven and ours..."

"Yes, dear, but I believe that they would have had to have met at some time, and this is the perfect opportunity for them to see their opposites. Besides, he has his own little sin."

Dante took a moment to look straight at Father and said what came out as more of an order than a suggestion, "And I think it's about time we introduced her to the family."

"Hm.. I suppose that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Not to mention that it could present a number of opportunities for us, considering the stories I've heard about her."

"Perhaps we will have a chance to meet at some point tonight."

Father knew that perhaps wasn't even an option because it was almost definite that they would be meeting the curious figure that they had heard multiple stories and rumors about.

* * *

Leaning against a marble column on a balcony placed at about mid-height on a wall facing the center of the room, she examined individual guests with her piercing light magenta eyes that most humans would describe as cat like. Her nearly black, dark chocolate hair with a few auburn lowlights amidst her long waves shimmered in the brilliant light of the room that reflected off multiple areas of the immense gala room that were full of either gold statues, paintings containing gold, or simply even the golden glow given off by the lights that circulated across the walls in one large circle. As she continued her hunt for something or someone that sparked her interest, her eyes fell upon a group of people who had just entered onto the front balcony that led downwards on 3 sides into the sea of other party goers. All except for the woman in the group with a large red and white gown on and a young man with a blue dress shirt under his blazer, the primary color of the group was black which placed them apart from a majority of the other guests, besides herself. Leaning further towards the entrance from where she stood on her own small balcony, she could only just make out the red tattoo that seemed to be placed on the youngest looking woman in the group's chest. With disbelief she stared at the group for a couple more seconds before reaching under the large, soft, fabric choker she wore around her neck most of the time and rubbing the area where she could feel the end of her spinal cord; tracing the blood red symbol that adorned her neck.

"Hi, B! You doin' ok?"

Startled by the voice she spun around quickly removing her hand from behind her neck as if she had been caught in an illegal act. A young girl no older than 8 in a sweet white dress that gave her porcelain skin a slightly darker glow, giving her the appearance of a little angel, cheerfully walked up behind the older woman. But it's not like she wasn't a little angel; Charity is the virtue of giving after all. Softening her gaze, she smoothed out the young girl's short, light strawberry blonde locks from the top of her head down to the slightly wavy tips around her cheek. "Just fine sweetheart," her low voice boarded on deadly and beautiful with how it passed her shiny lips like slik, "just curious about the group of people that just walked in." Not only was her voice smooth but it was soft and alluring; almost like you couldn't help but need to hear her speak. "Oh yeah! The people wearing all the black? They seem kinda weird, but I wanna meet them!" With a sweet, shy smile, Charity grabbed hold of the woman's hands and attempted to pull her along as she exited the balcony. "Will you come with me? I don't wanna go by myself. I'll be too nervous! Oh please come with me? Pleeeaaase, Bribery?" With a smirk the curvaceous young woman allowed herself to be guided along by the naïve little virtue down onto the ballroom floor.

* * *

"How the hell are you getting more attention from women than me? I'm showing part of my chest for christ's sake." It wasn't so much that Envy cared about being noticed by the frilly, giggling young women that glanced his way every now and then during their conversations, usually followed by bubbly laughs and pink blushes that tinted their cheeks under their decorative masks, but it was in his nature to be pissed off that Greed had been gaining more attention from others. "Maybe it's because you look younger. You may have made yourself taller, but you're still an inch shorter than me and only a few inches taller than that Elric midget. What are you like 5 inches taller?"

"DON'T EVEN START COMPARING ME WITH THAT PIP-"

Envy couldn't finish his beginning to a rant at Greed over how he would dare lower him to the likes of Edward Elric because Greed had already clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Greed looked around before removing his hand from Envy's mouth and whispering to him, "Are you insane?! I may not follow all of that bastard's rules, but I sure as hell ain't ruining a perfectly good party. Just try to contain your pride for once. Sometimes you're even worse than Pride himself..."

With that comment both sins glanced over at where Pride was standing in a small crowd from their viewing spot against a wall on the left side of the immense room. They could see Pride showing off his military ranks and medals to other party goers receiving several "oh my what an honor to meet you" or "I commend your courage" or some other respect filled praise that only fuelled Pride's ego. The sight of seeing Pride's large mustache curved in such a way that it resembled a giant black caterpillar stuck to his face due to his smile, caused Envy and Greed to nearly fall on the ground with laughter. Wiping a tear from his eye, Envy steadied his breathing letting out a few last laughs, "At least I don't have a broom on my face!" As the two Homunculi began recuperating from their second intense giggle fit, Envy caught a glimpse of black amongst a sea of bright pastel and vibrant hues that caused him to chase the figure with his eyes. At first he thought it was Lust seeing as how the figure was a woman in a slim black gown that revealed from the back of her shoulders down to the small of her back with a slim strap connecting the sides at the top beneath her shoulder blades. Without moving his eyes away from the direction in which the woman had gone to, Envy leaned towards Greed and asked quietly, "Hey, Greed, where's Lust?"

Greed took a look around the room before spotting the before mentioned lascivious sin leaning against Gluttony who obediently sat quietly sucking his finger like a child. He could see her speaking to some wealthy looking man who was clearly stealing looks at the area between her breasts that was exposed due to the long v-neck of her halter dress. "She's over there talking to some rich shit. Why?" Before Greed's question could be graced with an answer, Envy had already taken off after the mysterious woman he had seen wearing the black dress. Shaking his head and smiling, Greed spoke under his breath, "Dick." Without a second thought, Greed left his spot on the wall and joined into a group of women, hardly needing an introduction; with the exception of the fake names Father had forced all of the Homunculi to take.

As Envy glided through the crowd of strangers his eyes tried their best to keep up with the woman. For a moment he lost his piece of black amongst the vibrant colors of masks, gowns, coats, and hats, until he turned to the left seeing a small group of people containing what looked to be Father, Dante, a young man who looked to be around 23 or so, accompanied by an older looking man a bit younger than Father, and the woman in the slim black dress. Although he could only see her back, he had to admit that she was fairly attractive for a human, at least that's what he assumed she was. His eyes examined every wavy tip of her curly hair that slightly resembled Lust's but was slightly shorter and had more brunette than black in the waves. He could see that she was wearing gloves that covered from her fingertips up to her elbow. His eyes traveled back up her arms to her shoulders, noticing her creamy complexion that almost seemed to be as pale as his skin but not quite. After she smoothed her hair over one of her shoulders, as if she knew she was being admired, it allowed Envy's eyes to trace down her flawless back from the base of her neck to the small of her back where her dress stopped, and continued down, taking in her generous curves that surprisingly didn't offset the rest of her features. After processing what he could see of this woman, Envy took a breath, but soon lost it when he realized that he had forgotten to notice the slight bit of red that peaked ever so slightly out from under the large choker she wore. The fresh-blood color that was barely noticeable to a regular human was a familiar color that Envy had seen all too many times. Placing his hand over the side of his left thigh, the homunculus clearly pictured the identification him and all of his siblings bore: the ouroboros tattoo. Envy shook his head and continued to stare at the back of this mysterious figure he had become so enveloped in. For a moment Envy considered leaving before the woman turned around and realized he had been staring at her for what to him felt like an hour, but it was too late once Father called out to him, "Eric! It's impolite to stare, come here and introduce yourself!" Envy, or 'Eric', reluctantly entered the small circle of conversation standing next to Dante; directly in front of woman he had been bluntly staring at. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes met with hers. They displayed the similar slit pupil and light magenta iris that darkened towards the edges.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it 3

Please review! No flames please, and any suggestions would be appreciated for later chapters!

Going to post 3rd chapter soon


	3. Meetings (Part 1)

I'm gonna start introducing more of my OC's now, so enjoy the ride, review (please no flames ^^") chapters are gonna be kinda short for a while, but I wanna get more chapters up as soon as possible. I'm making this a "part 1" because the fourth chapter is also going to be called "Meetings" because we'll finally get to see what's going on with the adults hehe... but I just wanted to go ahead and post something cute about the kiddies meeting c:

Thanks for being patient!

Enjoy!

* * *

After she had finally agreed to Charity's wish to be introduced to the "people" in black, Bribery had followed her little angel down onto the ballroom floor. Ever since the young girl was born Bribery had always been very fond, even protective, of her. She always kept a close eye on Charity, but when others came close to the girl Bribery would almost involuntarily give off an essence of I'm-going-to-torture-you-and-kill-you-in-unspeakab le-ways-if-you-so-much-as-lay-a- finger-on-her. Charity's mind was distracted for a minute when she saw what looked to be a boy about her age by the buffet table. She could just make out the seemingly glowing liquid he was about to drink and sprinted over placing her hand over the top before the glass could touch his lips. "HEY! What's the big–" Wrath cut himself off when he saw who had stopped him from drinking the strange, almost gold looking liquid he'd seen in what seemed to be a wine bottle, "..idea.." Wrath had never had the chance to be around other children his age, but from what he could tell this girl seemed to be the same height as him, and seemed to be around the same age. He noticed the softness of her flawless pale skin, due to her delicate fingers slightly touching his that were still gripping the gold trimmed wine glass filled with the golden liquid. The girl had large pale blue eyes that reminded him of the sky on a clear spring day, and hair with wavy tips that gently caressed and framed her face.

The girl gently took the cup from his hands and sipped some of the liquid. After recognizing its taste she placed the cup back on the buffet table. With a sweet smile, Charity looked at Wrath and spoke in her soft, cheerful tone, "It would probably be a bad idea for you to drink that. My daddy calls it the wine of god. He created it for the puritants of the church as well as for my siblings and himself. I'm too young to drink it so I prefer not to, but we don't allow others to drink it because we're not sure what would happen to others' bodies. It could be really dangerous for you to drink it, but we put out some other drinks that the rest of the guests could enjoy!"

Both children heard a loud crash and spun around to look to the side only to see a shitfaced Greed dancing around and carrying a, very expensive, wine bottle around and knocking over decorations and running into other party goers. With a light laugh that resembled the tinkling of small silver bells, Charity watched the fiasco of one of the members of the group in black stumbling about. "It seems that he found some of our best wine!" Wrath, still stunned at the thought that this girl had saved him from his possible demise, had flushed two shades darker across his cheeks and nose. After clearing his throat, he gently tapped the young girl's shoulder to bring her attention back. "Thanks, for um.. possibly saving my life..ahem," at this point Wrath was tugging at his collar that seemed to have tightened since the girl appeared in front of him, "um.. if you want... I'll... I'll d-dance with you during the next song. That is only if you w-want to.." Wrath's blush was clearly obvious, though he attempted to hide it with the locks of hair that had escaped his low ponytail that he was forced to wear by Sloth. Charity blushed slightly as well with surprise at the boy's request. She could tell by their meeting that he had a bit of a temper, but she also felt a kindness in his heart, not to mention that he was kind of cute. After accepting his invitation to dance with a sweet smile, Charity told Wrath to meet her back at the buffet table once the composer of the live orchestra instructed the next piece to be played.

As she watched Wrath hurry off into the crowd, Charity couldn't help but smile with her blush growing and a gentle warmth building in her chest as her heart's steady beat increased. She failed, however, to notice the figure who had been watching from afar approach and take a stance next to her. With a jump Charity looked up at the older woman with her pink blush still dusted across her pale cheeks, "Oh! Bribery it's you, you scared me- ah..um.. Bribery?" After a minute of standing with a blank expression and her arms crossed in silence, Bribery looked down upon the innocent girl's face with her expression unmoving, "... You made a buddy." Turning away and blushing deeper at the her blunt and obvious acknowledgement of the young virtue's affections, Charity's feeble attempts to correct her senior were soon silence as Bribery ruffled her soft strawberry-blonde locks in a sign of gentle comfort to the girl. "Don't worry it's okay with me. Now go have some fun, I have some things to discuss with Father."

"Okay! I'll see ya later tonight then!"

The young girl ran off into the crowd to direct her attention elsewhere, earning a soft gaze from her older "sister." "She's so naïve and innocent... May she be full of happiness and free of hostility, Amen." After speaking her soft prayer the 21 year old began making her way towards where she could sense her father's presence.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys!

Bribery: God, you're slow at writing..

JV: SHAT AP! Besides you get to meet "Eric" in the next chapter

Bribery: ... who?

JV: ~le evil smile~ you'll seeeeee hehe. Anyway, hope ya liked it! Again please review or suggest on anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters and I'll see what I can do! Thanks everyone!


End file.
